


to follow by faith alone (is to follow blindly)

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: a little drabble based off the final scene in 300





	to follow by faith alone (is to follow blindly)

“I don’t like to say how I feel because I guess I’m afraid of being disappointed. But I need you to know, I love you.”

“That’s the beautiful thing about us, I already know.”

They smile at one another and he looks away, out the window of the jet as the fly home. She takes one last look, lingering slightly and smiling once more before she, too, turns to look out of the window. To think about all they’ve been through and all they’ve made it through. How this case was an extension of their first real case together. The case that brought them closer than they were before. Emily couldn’t help but think back to their trip home on the jet when she approached him similarly to now and tried to convince him to let go of his guilt and to tell him that she would do it again in a heartbeat, for him. And she would, he found in the years to come. She’d take punches, bullets, and wooden stakes through the abdomen for them. For her family. She sits across from Spencer, the same as they once did, with his face adorned with bruises, not hers. With him reeling from the pain and fear of being kidnapped and held, again. But with the absolute and complete knowledge that they will be okay. That their love will hold strong despite the fears and the danger. He will be stronger every single day because of what he’s been through, as will she. Drawn to one another because of a similar, constant and aching pain from experience, kept together by the true love and feeling that remains between them not because of their pain but in spite of it.

They found each other in a world determined to break them. And they will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a title so it's the beginning quote reid says in minimal loss because that's my favourite ep and 300 is like a continuation of that episode. the scene i wrote about is obviously a twist on what happened because reidiss. it's also my fave scene of the ep because it is a direct parallel to their final scene in minimal loss phew


End file.
